


Let Me Follow

by nyadere



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Can be read as gen, Car Accidents, Character death but its not sad, Death, Gen, Light Angst, M/M, Puzzleshipping, Reunions, slight gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 02:44:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18421194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyadere/pseuds/nyadere
Summary: "To the well-organized mind, death is but the next great adventure."





	Let Me Follow

**Author's Note:**

> This story came to me randomly a few months ago but I've finally gotten around to posting it.   
>  As the tags say, there is major character death but its really not that said so no need to worry.   
> I haven't been writing much lately so this isn't my finest work but I really enjoyed the idea of it.   
> Thanks for reading!

A scream was heard, so broken and piercing it rang through the night like a blade.   
Screeching, a flash of blinding light, and the inevitable crash left Yugi’s body. Broken and bloody, the vibrant red painting the sleet covered road.   
Tea Gardner was broken in another way. She herself was injured, a terrible pain shooting up and down her right arm and left ankle, blood spilling down her forehead and into her eyes. Despite her injuries, she couldn’t bring herself to care about the pain. She thrashed in her seat, her body constricted by the now up-turned car and the seatbelt holding her back.   
Through her hazy and blood-soaked vision, she could see him, clear as day. Her best friend whom she loved with all her being, lying still and broken in the road.   
She knew he was dead. She knew it in her very soul and she couldn’t bear it. She couldn’t remember if he’d worn his seatbelt or not but that didn’t matter anymore, did it?  
He had been thrown from the car at impossible speeds, the icy and unforgiving roads doing nothing to slow them down as the large vehicle crashed into them.   
Tea continued to scream, desperately trying to free herself from her constraints despite the pain she was feeling throughout her entire body.   
She cried and screamed for help until her throat was raw and finally the stress became too much on her already weakened body.   
She blacked out. 

Yugi shot up with a shout. His eyes wide with confusion and terror. He vaguely remembered being on a trip with Tea, visiting her in America in the snowy mountains of Virginia. Tea had been living in New York for quite some time but when Yugi said he wanted to visit she insisted they take a road trip to different states around the country, Virginia being their third destination. He remembered the gripping fear of losing control of the car and finally the blinding light of the large truck barreling right for them.   
However, looking around, he no longer saw the snow-covered trees and icy roadways. The feeling of bitter cold just barely drowned out by the rental car’s shabby heater was now replaced with an almost intense dry heat. His shaking hands brushed sandstone tile underneath him and his eyes were met with large pillars of marble and a large throne that was currently unoccupied.   
It was then that he understood.   
He was dead.   
He was relatively unphased by this news.   
With a sigh, he picked himself off the ground and brushed the sand from his legs. Was he wearing the same clothes he died in? Interesting.   
He looked around, eyes searching for someone he might recognize.   
If he was where he thought he was…

Yugi could faintly hear the tell-tale sound of footsteps moving quickly and aggressively in his direction.  
The boy turned to look in the direction of the sound, his body tensing, unsure of who or what to expect. He barely caught a glimpse of ruby eyes and gold jewelry before he was knocked to the ground by a stinging blow to his cheek. 

Yugi was surprisingly unphased by this as well. 

“What is the meaning of this, partner?!”  
That voice brought shivers down Yugi’s spine despite the anger behind it. He would have been crying already even without the vicious blow to his cheek.   
Yugi quickly adjusted his posture so he could look his other self in the eyes again after all these years. Meeting his eyes, Yugi noticed the other was crying as well.   
“I’ve missed you, other me.” 

Atem sucked in a harsh breath, the anger quickly fading from his eyes as he abruptly pulled the boy to his chest. His slightly taller build allowing him to rest his chin on top of Yugi’s head.   
They embraced each other desperately for what seemed like an eternity before Atem finally spoke. 

“This couldn’t mean what I think it means…have you-” the pharaoh had to pause, unable to even say the words. “…died?”  
Yugi shrugged, “Seems like it.”   
The dam in Atem’s heart breaks and overflows. He pulls the boy into another crushing hug and whispers, “It’s too soon for you, little one.”   
Yugi smiles and buries his fingers in the pharaoh’s hair, relishing in the feel of the strands between his fingertips. He could stay like this forever, he realizes. He can understand where Atem is coming from. Dying is a sad thing and perhaps it was too soon for him. However, in this moment, reunited with his other half…he felt nothing but bliss.   
“It’s never too soon to see you again, Atem.”   
Atem pulls away reluctantly and only slightly. Resting his forehead on top of Yugi’s to sternly look him in the eyes. “You did not…do this on purpose, did you?” There’s a dangerous edge to the pharaoh’s voice, firm and demanding as if he might somehow throw Yugi out of this dimension and back into his world if his suspicions are confirmed.   
“Of course not!” Yugi protests, “I think…” Yugi struggles to remember, it couldn’t have been that long since he died but his memory is already fuzzy.   
“I was with Tea, and I think we got into a wreck with an 18-wheeler- “  
“18-wheeler…?”  
“A very large vehicle.”  
“Ah.”  
Atem does pull away now and hastily wipes the tears from his eyes. A small yet sad smile tugging at his lips.   
“I am sorry that you left your world so soon, partner, but I’ve never been happier to see you. I have missed you more than words can say.”  
There’s a pause between them, Yugi stares into the pharaoh’s eyes with so much love and adoration that Atem can hardly keep himself together. Every emotion he’s kept bottled up for years, every though and memory of his little one that he tried so desperately not to think about all comes crashing down on him.   
“I-I’m sorry I slapped you.” Is all the pharaoh can manage to say.   
Yugi laughs out loud at the apology, “I’ll admit I never imagined our reunion to go this way.”  
“You imagined us meeting again?”  
“Every night, other me.”  
Atem’s heart swells and he swears he can hear all the gods rejoicing.   
Atem takes Yugi’s hand in his own, their fingers interlocking tightly and he pulls the boy into an unknown direction.   
“Come, partner, there is much to see here.”  
Yugi squeezes their hands in a tight grip and follows, his heart content and his soul at rest.   
Yugi would hold his other half’s hand and follow him anywhere for all eternity is he must.   
He would never be letting go again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!! Give me a kudos and comment if you liked it! Also consider supporting me at http://ko-fi.com/ani0003 . I take writing commissions for many different fandoms/ships/characters so hit me up with any questions for requests!  
> Thanks : )


End file.
